


You missed

by liberumpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, first fic, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberumpancakes/pseuds/liberumpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Fanfic! Enjoy..<br/>Based on a gif I saw on tumblr</p></blockquote>





	You missed

"I think we deserve a drink" he says walking towards Clarke clutching his rifle. He looks across of what remains of the 100, Camp Jaha isn't home like the dropship was but they will find home soon enough.

His suggestion yet to be answered he looked to his left to Clarke. Their decision was a hard one, he knows that but leaders do what they think is right. It was a time to celebrate surely? Or at least a time to remember the ones they lost. To try and forget his time in the mountain, with the threat of being found and killed lingering round every corner.

"Have one for me."

She spoke with her head held high, but Bellamy knew her better than anyone and underneath her shield of armour he could see her demons tormenting her with every step she got closer to Camp Jaha. She kept her gaze hard and distant not once looking over to Bellamy. His stomach dropped.

"We can get through this."

Surely Clarke must understand that they pulled the lever _together_. Bellamy stared at her, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not going in."

Clarke straightened her shoulders. Bellamy still looking at her, his co-leader, his best friend he wanted her to stay but what could he say that would change her mind? Inside Bellamy laughed at himself, and he was supposed to be the one who was good with words...

" _Clarke_...if you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you."

He was now facing her hoping she would just look at him. He was hoping that she knew that he understood what she's going through. They are leaders. They made sacrifices, things that only they could do.

Finally his gaze met hers, he hoped he was getting through to her.

"You're forgiven"

The words were hers but he meant them.

She looked away and his body stiffened,

 "Please, come inside"

He would beg on his knees if he had to, anything if only she would just stay.

It was too late, she made up her mind. Bellamy knew that, there was no denying.

"Take care of them for me"

They needed him.

They needed _her_.

They needed both of them.

"Clarke-"

She shook her head looking at the dust covering her shoes.

"No-seeing their faces everyday is just going to remind me of what I did to get them here."

He understood, she knew he did but yet Bellamy couldn't get her to stay.

"What _we_ did. You don't have to do this alone."

A hard lump in his throat formed. She didn't do it alone, Bellamy was always beside her even when they were miles apart when she sent him to Mount Weather.

"I bear it, so they don't have to"

The words sounded strange coming from her mouth. Her voice broke ever so slightly, her armour was crumbling.

"Where are you going to go?"

Bellamy regretted the words as soon as he said them.

"I don't know."

Bellamy fought back tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat. What does he say now? The realisation dawned on him. _This is goodbye_.

"May we meet again."

The words were carried away with the wind.

With regret of not being able to stop his princess:

"May we meet again."

Before Clarke went and Bellamy would drown his sorrows in moonshine. Clarke pulled him close to her , her head snuggling in the crook of his armpit. Bellamy was resisting every urge to keep her close to his chest like this. Leaning back from the hug Clarke looked Bellamy dead straight in the eyes she leaned in again and kissed Bellamy on the cheek. Her soft lips leaving a burning sensation on his cheek. The urges were getting harder to control.

"May we meet again" She said yet again.

Bellamy looked down and murmured "May we meet again" under his breath. His brow furrowed.

She _can't_ go.

Not when he just got her back.

Suddenly Bellamy grabs Clarkes arm and pulls her towards him.

He presses his lips to hers. Clarke freezes. Bellamy just pushes harder.

Clarke breaks and she groans. He could’ve stood there for hours the moment she kissed him back. Maybe he did.

She pulls away and Bellamy reluctantly looks at her

" _Bellamy-"_

"You missed Princess"

"What?"

"Look, Clarke I need you and so do they so just please stay?"

Clarke closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

_"Okay"_

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic! Enjoy..  
> Based on a gif I saw on tumblr


End file.
